Christmas with Malfoy
by Darkness Flowers
Summary: Hermione has been ignored by most of her classmates after expressing her opinions about the Death Eaters. What happens when Malfoy comes in to comfort her?


**Christmas with Malfoy**

Hermione buried her head in her arms. Why? Why did this have to happen today of all days? Today was meant to be full of happiness, snow… and mistletoe. She doubted there would be any mistletoe for herself though. Well, not with how things were going. _Especially, _not with how things were going.

Okay, so maybe if she dared leave the room she'd enclosed herself in there would be a chance of coming across mistletoe, but really who would want to go near _her?_

It had all started with a comment – just a small opinion. She had meant it to make others think, it was hardly like she entirely believed what was coming out of her mouth.

"…_The Death Eaters took many lives. They killed. Murdered. But it was all cold-blooded." Many of the class rolled their eyes. Hermione sat up and smirked. It was a bit unlike her, but today was full of excitement. She decided it was fine to feel like that. After all Harry and Ron would be leaving for Christmas break tomorrow so she had to make the most of today._

_Without meaning to she raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger." sighed Snape. Hermione really didn't get why they let him get this position this year, he'd been able to stay in Potions for so many years, why now?_

"_Are you sure they are evil? We say they are. It has been ingrained into our minds since _they_ began. But are they really that wrong? What if all it Is, is a bit of a misunderstanding. That Voldemort is right with his ideas… he could maybe, just maybe of taken it this far because no one cared enough to see what was right. We could be the evil ones, we-"_

"_That is enough Miss Granger!" Snape snarled, "Honestly, what has gotten into you? 20 points from Gryffindor."_

_The whole class stared at her. It wasn't uncommon for Snape to take points off Gryffindors but what she had said was absurd. _

Hermione tried to make it better by apologising to her class about what she'd said. And that it was only to see if Snape would agree, of course that wasn't her true reasoning though. Secretly she had been thinking a lot about this sort of thing lately. She questioned the ministry. Were they reacting in the right ways?

For crimes so evil were they doing the right thing? Hermione didn't think so. Some of the people were still being sent to Askaban despite the fact many were now escaping. What was the point being condemned to a life in there when rumors were spreading of how to escape?

Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she contemplated on what she would do next. Her instincts told her to go find someone that would listen to her. But seeming as everyone was turning against her she didn't have the guts to face _them_.

As deep pain filled her. A longing for friends. Nobody was here to comfort her. They might have been there but the only thing they would do would be to glare, or mutter things saying how wrong she was.

Usually people wouldn't act so strongly in this type of situation but lately many people had said Hermione had 'changed'. In class she had become more silent. And slightly distant from her friends. Yet nobody knew the reason why. Not even Harry or Ron.

Just as a tear managed to escape the door opened. In a panic Hermione stood up. Hadn't she locked the door? She was sure she would have. If there was something to hide behind she would have hid behind it. But nope, only the four walls surrounding her, and small chair and a fire in this room.

Without meaning to she had turned around, so now her back was to whoever had entered. Probably not the wisest thing to do you'd think.

"You know Granger, spending Christmas alone isn't really your style."

Hermione grimaced the moment she had heard the voice and reluctantly turned around. "Apparently it is, Malfoy."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? But why aren't you with Potter and Weasley? Or even Weaselette? I thought they liked the company of a mudblood such as yourself"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at what he was saying. Honestly, you'd think after all these years he would have dropped the term 'mudblood', it wasn't even offensive anymore! But the fact that he had implied her friends didn't want her hurt. She had thought similar things lately. But the fact he had said it aloud… no, she couldn't think of what he might or might not have observed when they were here.

Suddenly it occurred to her that he of all people was still here. He usually went home. "Doesn't your mother want you? This is the first year you have stayed at Hogwarts. I would have thought you were 'too good' for this place."

"I am." Malfoy replied harshly. He would never admit his mother had forbid him to come home. That would just launch a string of snarky remarks from her. Draco Malfoy was not in the mood for that today. "I understand how you feel, you know." Malfoy said softly.

Hermione had to move closer to hear the rest.

"…You state your opinion, and then they dislike you for it." He looked up from the ground, "That is why you are in here isn't it? You don't want to face their comments? Especially not today. I know how you feel. That is the reason why I'm in here." He laughed bitterly.

"Are you in here to be with me, Malfoy?" Hermione said slowly. She regretted it as soon as the words had left her mouth. She hadn't even considered them. And anyway, there was no way Draco Malfoy would know this was where she came when she was upset.

"Of course not!" He scoffed. "I only came here because… because." Malfoy paused before quickly changing topics. "It's a nice day today… snowy. Cold and snowy."

"Yeah." She agreed.

Once more her mind wandered to the other day. Every time she dwelled on it though a sick feeling formed in her stomach. The look Ron had given her haunted her, for the first day he lectured her telling her she was 'mad' to say such a thing, but after that he'd begun defending her from the other students.

That was fine by her, until Harry and Ron left.

"Don't worry about the others they don't understand –"

"You're a Slytherin! You're only saying this because you agree with what I said in class."

"No, I'm not." Malfoy said, while looking her straight in the eye, "In fact I disagree with what you said. And I know you do too. Don't listen to them and their insults. If they can't see how great you are then just ignore them. They don't deserve your attention. Live through every day individually, Hermione, don't dwell on the past. If you treat things as they used to be then eventually they will treat you as you used to be treated."

Hermione couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. She half suspected the person talking to her to be someone with the Polyjuice potion – although she doubted it. He had claimed she was great… and he had called her by her first name. Definitely a first.

"I dwell on the past?" Hermione said.

He shook his head at her, "Really, after all that you focus on that small comment? Please just think about the rest of what I said as well."

Hermione smiled up at him, before stepping forward and giving him a quick hug. He froze, but she quickly went back to where she had been before. It was only a hug of friendship. Nothing more. In fact, they weren't even friends. But what he had told her had meant a lot and she thought maybe after this she would be able to face everyone outside.

"Mal-Draco, thanks. A lot. I hope you're right. But I think I will go enjoy the warmth of my common room rather than being stuck in here."

Draco smirked before taking a step closer. Instinctively Hermione took a step backward.

With a wave of his wand he produced a parcel, it was wrapped in silver but had a green bow on it. Typical Slytherin colours. "This is… for you." He mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow, but took it out of curiosity. The fact he may be trying to harm her was at the back of her mind, she decided though after this conversation he wouldn't try that.

Yet another part of her was saying he was being too nice.

At this point the silence was awkward. "You can open it, you know." He sighed "I have no reason to hurt you."

"I'll open it later." Hermione said. She then forced a smile onto her face, "Thank you Draco! This means a lot. Really. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

He nodded, then walked out of the room. As he left he paused and turned around. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas Draco."

Hermione sighed when she realised that he left before hearing her say it. She figured the least she could do was open his present, which would be fine, right?

It was hard not to gasp when the present was revealed. She'd been careful to not tear the paper, but now wished she had opened it even more slowly. It was beautiful. Hermione couldn't understand why he would bother giving her something like this.

The necklace was made out of real silver, and had a silver and green snake in the middle. She wondered if he had put any spells on it – since she couldn't think of any other reason for him to give her something so expensive looking.

"Why, Malfoy?" Hermione muttered.

After putting the necklace on with care Hermione made her way out of the room. Finally she was ready to face the Christmas cheer.

* * *

**_A/N: Please read and review. Thank you. I hope it was okay._**


End file.
